<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UMYS by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442458">UMYS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing'>WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackbook [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dark Crack, Gen, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UMYS, or Unjustly Murdered Youths Society holds its first meeting, with both members and prospective members in attendance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackbook [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction of UMYS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>An abandoned castle is seen. The large wooden door open, and five youths step inside. There are four more waiting for them there</p>
</div><b>Shireen</b>: You made it, finally. Did the transit give you any trouble?<p><b>Robb</b>: No.</p>
<p><b>Willem:</b> This place is pretty nice and comfortable.</p>
<p><b>Martyn</b>: And exciting. Don't forget exciting.</p>
<p><b>Robb</b>: Thank you. I and Jinglebell discovered it two years ago when we passed away. We were told we could bring other souls who died in the past or will die in the future here.</p>
<p><b>Jinglebell</b>: So we decided to create UMYS and brought the four of you, who met UMYS criteria here.</p>
<p><b>Martyn</b>: What does 'UMYS' mean?</p>
<p><b>Robb</b>: Unjustly Murdered Youths Society.</p>
<p><b>Shireen</b>: But neither me nor Sweetrobin are dead yet.</p>
<p><b>Sweetrobin</b>: It's true.</p>
<p><b>Robb</b>: You will be soon, if Mr. Martin gets his way.</p>
<p><b>Jinglebell</b>: True, just as he killed us.</p>
<p><b>Mycah</b>: Don't let him hear you. Each time someone questions his choices, he kills another child character.</p>
<p><b>Myrcella</b>: Mycah is correct. I heard Tommen is next.</p>
<p><b>Hazzea</b>: Um.....hi?</p>
<p><b>Martyn</b>: Where did you come from?</p>
<p><b>Hazzea</b>: I've been here the whole time.</p>
<p><b>Robb</b>: So the first item on the agenda is to talk about how we died.</p>
<p><b>Jinglebell</b>: From there, we'll just make shit up as we go along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The members of UMYS discuss their deaths &amp; decide that a certain asshole has to go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Jinglebell</b>: So, I died because grandpa couldn't be half-arsed to put my life before his stupid vendetta. I mean, vengeance is good if you exact it against someone who actually deserves it, and take good care to not involve any innocent casualties, like me, into the whole thing. </p>
<p><b>Robb</b>: I'd have to agree with that. I mean, I was willing to bend over backward to please him, and he still persisted. And we paid the price.</p>
<p><b>Martyn</b>: The only thing I know was that I was slain by a naked blade wielded by an old man.</p>
<p><b>Willem</b>: Same.</p>
<p><b>Hazzea</b>: One moment I was playing in the wide-open field, and in the next, a shadow passed over me, and then I was afire. No one came to help me, or I might have lived.</p>
<p><b>Mycah</b>: I was killed because I affronted someone of high status. Affronted my ass. I was only helping. That little shit can go die in a hole somewhere. No one would mourn him. Not even his siblings.</p>
<p><b>Myrcella</b>: I would get angry at you for badmouthing my brother, except that you're right. He was an asshole. Also, I died in Dorne at the hands of a bastard. Isn't that ironic? A bastard who killed another bastard.</p>
<p><b>Sweetrobin</b>: I am not dead yet.</p>
<p><b>Shireen:</b> Me neither.</p>
<p><b>Robb</b>: So in retrospect, we all died because the Lannisters wanted it to happen.</p>
<p><b>Martyn</b>: Not me.</p>
<p><b>Willem</b>: Nor me.</p>
<p>*Shireen and Sweetrobin glare at the others, like newborn kittens*</p>
<p><b>Hazzea</b>: The Lannisters have nothing to do with my death either. </p>
<p><b>Shireen</b>: And aren't we forgetting the nameless babies? Lots of nameless babies? Who died because they were left out in the cold by their asshole father?</p>
<p><b>Willem</b>: Oh, yeah. That Craster dude. If I wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself.</p>
<p><b>Martyn</b>: Likewise. He is the stain on this world.</p>
<p><b>Robb</b>: Then we all agree that he has to go?</p>
<p><b>Everyone</b>: Aye!</p>
<p><b>Hazzea</b>: Maybe we could temporarily leave this dimension, possess random people and then kill him?</p>
<p><b>Jinglebell</b>: I am not sure on the specifics, but Robb and I will enquire with the Boss. He created this dimension for members of UMYS to talk in, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>